


Here Today

by Alexturner_strikes_again



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Lost - Freeform, Sad, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexturner_strikes_again/pseuds/Alexturner_strikes_again





	Here Today

Paul sat in his chair ideally tapping his fingers on the arm rest. He looked at his watch then back at the door. He was early but that didn't stop his worry. The rain hit the window gently. It called to Paul in such a loving way he finally stood and walked over to it and looked down to the shorter houses roofs. Chimneys in rows, black birds in flight. Seeing them made his heart clench tight. He closed his eyes.  
When he opened them he was back before he knew such grave pain. He was back at menlove avenue. Sitting on that familiar bed soft light coming from the window shinning through that short auburn hair that was greased back so perfectly. He could almost smell Mimi cooking and him. John. Who sat across from him guitar in hand and glasses on his nose. How he always protested wearing them.  
"How does this sound then Macca?" John asked strumming the wrong chord once more.  
"Well Lennon you are playing it like a banjo chord, here hold your fingers like this" Paul held the chord on his own guitar for example. John would scrunch up hid forehead completely concentrated. The start of crows feet at the edges of his eyes. Repositioning his fingers John played. This time a barred A played "Perfect Johnny" He told him in admiration. Johns lips turned up in a quirky smile. A smile he missed so much. Paul wish during those moments he knew they were the good old days. John looked past him and out the window at the pale light. Paul saw as his shoulders started to shake. He put his hand on John's shoulder tentatively "John, love?" He asked with a caring voice. John looked back to him. His eyes were gloss and he looked like a balloon ready to burst. Paul put his hand to John's cheek. Tears made there way down John's cheeks and down Paul's palm. John surged forward and held Paul closer se to him in a huge burying his head in Paul's shoulder. His body shook as Paul's jumper was soaked with tears. Paul could feel the tears prickling at his own eyes but none the less kept strong.  
"I miss her so much!" John sobbed into Paul. Paul ran his hands through John's hair.  
"I know love, I know" Paul closed his eyes and cooed and shushed John.  
"Why does everyone leave me? Why? Paul?! Paulie you won't leave me?" John asked desperately. Paul put his hands to John's shoulders and pushed him forward so that he could look into John's eyes. John's face was puffed with red.  
"John, I promise you, I will never, not ever, leave you" John searched Paul's face looking for a lie but found nothing "come here you" Paul pulled john back in for another hug. This time soft giggles were in the air.  
"I love you Macca" John whispered. Paul drew a circle on John's back with his hand.  
"I love you to Johnny. Never forget that"  
So long ago that seemed. John rarely cried but that day was special in Paul's heart. The night we cried, Paul thought to himself. He looked away from the rainy window. John was one of the most important people in his life and he felt like he had let him down. Suddenly there was a knock at the door Paul rushed to it. With a tight grip he opened the door. There,in his all the man he had been waiting for. Tears streamed down his face as he pulled his old friend into his arms. "Oh George! I missed you!" Paul said holding George tight.  
"I missed you too Paul" Paul pulled away.  
" please come in! It must have been rough getting here with all this rain!" Paul said gesturing to the arm chairs he had been sitting in previously. They sat down after Paul made some tea.  
"Paul I gotta say, you look terrible" Paul looked down into his cup. Then back to George the familiar salty burn back once more.  
"I-I miss him George. Everyday. I-I miss him so much" Paul broke down after months of holding it in. George rushed to him pulling him into an embrace.  
"I know, we all miss him" George looked out the window and wondered what would have happened if he were still here today.


End file.
